


Continued

by bagpussjocken



Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagpussjocken/pseuds/bagpussjocken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set straight after the scene in which Priestly/Boaz reveals his make over. I love that scene but always wanted to see a little more conversation and reasoning on why he did that.</p>
<p>This story was meant to be just a short drabble of them discussing what he had done and ended up with them on their first date lol.</p>
<p>If its liked i might even write a follow up of their second date! and as Priestly says in the movie Tish doesn't usually get a second date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continued

Priestly grinned as he tied his apron, turning towards the back of the store he almost stumbled as he saw Tish standing in the employee's bathroom door, beckoning him over with a small wave.

He looked over at Trucker who sat fumbling over his books and told him haltingly “Ah bathroom break boss man” and all but sprinted over to Tish.

He was just about to make some silly remark when she surprised him again by tugging in to the bathroom stall and locking the door, their bodies pressed pretty close together in the small space, his hip digging in to the sink.

“Ah Platisha? What are you planning on doing to me” he joked feebly as he frowned in confusion at her.

“I needed to speak to you about tonight”

Priestly felt his stomach drop and he sighed in resignation, he should have realised really he thought, she obviously only agreed to dinner that night to save him being embarrassed in front of the others or maybe she forgot she had a hot preppy guy waiting already, he took a deep breath and suddenly felt very exposed without his usual mask of wild hair, make up and wacky clothes to hide behind, he felt a blush creeping up his cheeks at how stupid she must think he was for even asking a pretty girl like her out in the first place.

So he did what he always did in these situations he buried his feelings behind humour and hoped that no one noticed he was dying inside.

“Hey its okay I get it , thanks for agreeing in front of the everyone though, so who is the lucky guy tonight?” he plastered a smile over his lips and tried to look unaffected about her letting him down.

Tish narrowed her eyes in confusion and took a step away from him, the light had gone from his usually sparkling green eyes, his eyes looked stormy and hurt now even though he did have a huge smile on his face, one she had seen many times at work while they had been bantering – she had the sudden sickening thought that maybe she should have looked closer in case some of her barbed remarks had actually hurt him.

“I never noticed that before” she said out loud and then shook her head as he frowned at her.

“I think there is probably a lot about me you haven't noticed until today huh? So I better get back to work, you tell the girls what you want to about why we didn't go out tonight...just try not to make me sound too much of a loser huh I still have to work here...or maybe I should find a new job...think Zo is hiring?” he asked, his mind turning over how he would work along side Tish now that she had blown him off.

“Would you just stop and look at me for a moment” Tish asked, annoyance clouding her voice as she suddenly realised what he thought was going on.

Priestly sighed and looked at her as she had asked, waiting for the excuse or apology that was sure to follow.

“Do you really think I am that shallow? Maybe you better not answer that...Why did you ask me out?” she asked, her voice coming out softer than he had heard before.

“Huh? I asked you out because I like you and after Tadd...I thought maybe...but I get it okay I really do ...I can be pretty dense sometimes I guess” he stumbled over his words as she watched him.

“Why did you think I called you back in here?” 

“Honestly? I didn't know...I thought maybe you wanted a proper kiss this time but I get what that was about out there so um thanks ...Tish I really have to get back to work.” he edged towards the door and went to turn the door handle when suddenly her smaller hand covered his.

“I wasn't trying to back out of tonight...I wanted to ask you a couple of things...Do you really want to go out with me Priestly? You are a good guy and I ...I ...well you heard what Tadd said about me last night, you deserve better than that” he heard her voice crack, her eyes downcast as she spoke, reaching out gently he lifted her chin and forced her head back slowly to look at him, the tears he saw in her eyes surprised him.

“Hey don't do that okay? You must know I have been crushing on you for a long time...but after you and Trucker said that stuff last night I realised I didn't have any kind of shot looking like I did so I thought Hey it worked for Fuzzy...of course he had to go from cute guy to homeless dude for Jen to notice him, I just had to go from freak to normal.”

“You was never a freak...you were my Priestly.” Tish smiled at him, tears on her cheeks that he wiped softly away.

“Yeah well either way thanks for not shooting me down in front of the others.” 

“Priestly the reason I wanted to speak to you is because I was wondering who would be taking me out tonight.”

“I don't know. I asked and you haven't told me his n...” his words were cut off as she reached for the door handle and tried to pull it open in frustration.

“Hey hold on...” he told her shocked to see tears rolling down her face again

“You really don't get it do you? I wanted to know if it was going to be Boaz or Priestly taking me to dinner but you seem to think I have a better offer elsewhere and that I agreed out of pity or some crap like that so whatever...You think what you like about me I am out of here.” 

“Tish wait. What do you mean Boaz or Priestly? I am the same guy just 'normal' for you now.” 

“I never asked you to do that, don't get me wrong you are rocking the Banana Republic look but I kinda miss the guy I fell for, the one who would never ask me out because I disgusted him.”

Priestly looked down in to her tear streaked face and realised she really believed he thought like that about her, that he judged her like that – he smiled slowly and she frowned up at him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and smearing her mascara a little, he lifted his hand and she flinched back and he closed his eyes for a moment as he spoke.

“I would never hit you or hurt you ...ever.” he told her as he wiped the smudges from around her eyes.

“You should use waterproof mascara you know, I have some I can lend you if you want” he told her smiling, she chuckled lightly and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I'll bring it over tonight when I pick you up for dinner?” he asked, his voice still held a trace of worry but he smiled hugely as she nodded and stepped up on tip toe to kiss him lightly again on the mouth.

Tish ducked out of the rest room leaving a stunned Priestly/Boaz inside, he turned and looked at himself in the mirror and frowned.

Now he knew she liked his usual unusual look he didn't know what the hell he was going to do, should he stick to looking like some rich college kid or go back to his punk/funk look.

The rest of his shift Priestly and Tish exchanged looks and a couple of times her hand lingered for a moment longer than usual as she took the subs from him or walked behind him on the grill and trailed her hand lightly over his back or arm, he was kinda proud of himself as he only burnt himself twice when she had done that, there had been a good natured argument as Trucker let Tish out an hour early as she had a 'hot date' to prepare for, never in a million years had Priestly thought she would say that about him.

Once she had left Trucker pulled him to one side and slipped him an extra $50 bucks, and a warning to treat his Angel good, Priestly promised and bit his lip as he wondered if he should ask Trucker about his confusion with Tish earlier but at that moment Zo walked through the door and smiled at him.

He ducked his head and felt a blush creeping up his neck as she looked at him in wonder, suddenly her eyes got serious and she leant over the counter to speak to him directly, he had always found her eyes a little creepy whenever she did that but he felt compelled to move closer to listen to whatever she had to say.

“Be true to who you are inside, you hid behind a mask and people could still see the good man you are Priestly, you think about the man she came to love first not the one finally asked her out.” and with that she kissed him on the cheek and went to sit with Trucker like a pair of high school sweethearts.

At 7pm on the dot he knocked on the door of her apartment, he heard a muttered curse and frowned as he heard her call out.

“It's open, I won't be a minute okay?”

“Hurry up woman” he joked as he stepped inside and smiled at the destruction that was always her apartment, clothes, magazines and empty coffee cups were strewn around the room, her bed was covered with clothes that appeared to be several different outfit choices she had disguarded.

Priestly had always liked her place,the chaos and colour that was Tish. The fact that the tiny bedroom was nowhere big enough for her enormous bed always made him smile, she had made the bedroom in to a dressing room of sorts but it seemed that a lot of her clothing was on the bed or around it.

“Sit down I won't be long I promise.” she called out a few moments later.

Looking around for a clean space to sit he pushed a few clothes back and perched on the end of her bed, then suddenly realised that was the first time he had ever sat on there, whenever he had been over her place before for movies or birthdays even thanksgiving once he had never sat on her bed always the floor as there was no room for a couch. 

He used to make loud comments about the diseases he could catch from it or the fact that Jen or Piper might get pregnant just by sitting on it. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt like a huge shit for saying any of that.

“That's why she thinks the way she does” he muttered to himself.

“Huh? Who thinks what?” Tish asked as she stepped in to the room,fixing her earring and caught his mumble.

Jumping to his feet in surprise at hearing her voice so close he looked at her and was about to speak when all the air rushed out of his lungs at the sight.

She was dressed in a pale gold sun dress that flared gently from the hips and hit her around knee length, the colour made her skin almost glow and her long brown hair was hanging loose in soft curls, minimal make up and simple jewellery and Priestly thought he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

“Thank you” Tish told him shyly, pleased with her 20th choice at last.

“Oh I said that out loud huh?” Priestly stammered and blushed, digging in his pocket he pulled out a mascara wand and held it out for her.

“As Promised” he told her smiling.

Tish laughed and took it from him, slipping it in to her purse.

“You look like you again...Kinda” Tish told him as she took in his baggy black pants and garish yellow t-shirt, toned down with a plaid shirt worn over the top but open, his black scuffed boots and numerous piercings and chains were back but the the hair was a lot more tame, Tish reached up to touch the small blue Mohawk and smiled.

“I think the barber went a little nuts with the scissors, this was the best I could do, its okay? I can always go wash the colour out it won't take me a ...” he rushed but was cut off as she pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him, his hands slid around her waist as she licked at the lip piercing.

Pulling back she smoothed her hand down the side of his face and told him honestly.

“This is the good man I wanted to ask me out for over a year, don't take him away from me just yet okay?” 

Priestly nodded dumbly and took her hand leading her to the door and out in to the night.

“My lady” he told her grandly as he opened the door of his battered red car for her, it had been through a very quick car wash and most of the junk was gone, a new pine tree car fresher swung merrily as she climbed inside.

He closed the door and jogged around the car, jumping in beside her he looked in the back seat to make sure his passengers were okay, strapped either side by the seat belts were two large containers that Trucker had lent him before he left.

“So where are we going?” she asked as they pulled away and headed in the direction of the board walk.

“Ah its a new place...really new and kinda retro...very spacious and not stuck up like some of the places around here” he told her, hoping he had made a good choice for their first date. Driving down towards the beach and picnic area's Priestly was glad to see it was deserted.

“Um I don't think there is a restaurant down here” she told him worriedly.

“Not yet there isn't...could you do me a favour and close you eyes for like five minutes?” he asked as they parked close to the beach. He looked over at her with worried green eyes and she nodded, closing her eyes as he grinned and climbed out of the car, running to the trunk he pulled out the box that Zo had packed for him, then he ran around and grabbed the two containers from the back seat.

“Five minutes I promise” he told her as he set off for one of the picnic benches nearby.

Opening the box he pulled out the table cloth and spread it over the table, adding the candles that Zo had packed, next came plates glasses and cutlery and finally a small bunch of wild flowers in a little vase that had somehow survived his erratic driving style.

Opening the lid on the blue container he pulled out salads and wine and from the red a couple of take out boxes from the place close to her house that he knew she liked. Stepping back he looked everything over with a critical eye and took a deep breath as he went to get her from the car.

“Keep your eyes closed for just a little more okay, don't worry I won't let you fall” he told her as he guided her from the car, his hand linking with hers.

“You never have.”

Priestly looked down at her as she spoke, her eyes closed and bathed in moonlight, not being able to resist he kissed her gently and whispered.

“Open your eyes.”

Tish opened them and her hands flew to cover her mouth in surprise, she took a step closer to the table and touched the petals of the flowers gently, turning to face him she could see the worry on his face that maybe he had messed up.

“Come here”

“Okay” he told her softly, walking towards her outstretched hand.

“I've never told anyone this before.” 

Priestly nodded and stepped closer, leaning down a little to hear her soft words over the roar of the ocean below.

“I have never had a proper first date before and this? This is why you are the sweetest guy I will ever hope to know” she told him motioning to the table, candles and flowers.

“You like it? Really? Because we could ...” Tish found that kissing him usually stopped his tidal wave of worry and words and Priestly was finding he liked that mush better than the usual slaps and aprons thrown at his head.

“I like it...I love it!” she told him honestly and watched in delight as his cheeks flushed and he was at once lost for words.

“Uh well ... um lets eat” he made sure she was seated before he stole another kiss and then sat himself opposite , opening the take out box of her her favourite pasta dish and then his own lasagne which he dumped unceremoniously on to his plate, her laughter carrying over the breeze as he tried really hard to be polite about doing it at first.

“It was stuck!” he told her indignantly, the spark of his usual unusual self settling back in to place.

They sat there for hours eating, laughing, watching the ocean push and pull itself up and down the shoreline. It wasn't until Tish shivered that he realised how chilly and late it was, running over to his car he pulled his green army coat from the back seat to wrap her in while he cleaned up the debris from their date.

Tish took the small vase of flowers and held them safe after he told her he was going to throw them away.

“No, I'll take them home, their pretty.” she told him as she stroked the petals on the drive back to her apartment.

“Would you like to come inside?” She asked him a while later as they stood on her doorstep, he faltered for a moment and then nodded as she seemed concerned he wouldn't.

“Coffee?” 

“I better not, makes me weird.”

Tish arched an eyebrow at him as she tugged off her shoes and hung his coat up.

“Okay weirder” he laughed, standing in her apartment and looking around as she cleared the clothes from the bed and sat down. She patted the spot beside her.

“You won't catch anything I promise, clean sheets.” she smiled then frowned as he sat down next to her with a worried look on his face.

“I wanted to apologise for all that shit I have said to you in the past...I didn't realise how you must have taken it and I really didn't mean anything, I was just jealous I guess and I had no right to...”

“Priestly stop, I could have told you that no man has ever stayed over in my apartment but I never did...maybe because I thought you wouldn't believe me or maybe just because that's just how we was, always bitching and sniping at each other. You don't have to apologise to me for everything, I know how I acted...how I flirt and get men to do as I want...I'll admit part of me was hoping you would get jealous and do something”

“Like what?” he asked her, taking her hand in his,stroking the soft skin on her wrist as she spoke.

“I don't know...ask me out...just grab me one day and kiss me and tell me you wanted me but I thought no he won't do that with me...not me with my reputation and like I told Trucker, nice guys don't ask me out.”

“They do now, when I cleaned myself up I thought maybe now she will see me and not the idiot she works with, I think we were both hiding from stuff in different ways huh?” 

Tish nodded and cuddled close to him, they lay back on the bed, holding each other in silence for a long time until a thud made Trish jump.

“Sorry I was trying to take my boots off quietly...I thought you had fallen asleep.”

“I almost did I think. Will you stay?” 

Priestly nodded and leant down to kiss her gently, snuggling her back in to his arms and grinning as she huffed out a breath.

“I was enjoying that” she pouted.

“I am staying with you tonight not sleeping with you...wait...I wanted to ask where you wanted to go on our second date?” he grinned.

Tish sat up and laughed as she got his reference to an earlier snide remark he had made. Standing she wandered in to her dressing room and tugged off her dress and underwear and pulled on her raggedy cookie monster pj's, wiped her make up off her face and unclasped her earrings.

Walking back in to the main room she saw Priestly was now under the duvet, still in his yellow t shirt and his trousers were on the floor.

“Don't worry I have kept my boxers on” as she poked at his trousers with her toe.

“I love the cookie monster by the way” he told her as she slid in to bed next to him, cuddling close and tucking her head under his chin, her body curled around his.

“I remembered, now go to sleep before I ravage you.” she teased.

“As you wish my lady” he smiled as he pressed a kiss to her hair and closed his eyes, his mind reeling from where he was and how badly this day could have gone...it could have ended his job, his friendships but it felt like the start of something new.


End file.
